The Genie of House Potter
by DalkonCledwin
Summary: What if Lily Evans Potter was more than she seemed? This is the story of a woman who had vastly more power than either the Dark Lord Voldemort or Albus Dumbledore could ever imagine was possible, and how she derails the machinations of both of those powerful men! (Large but not massive harem / pairing already decided upon) (Some Weasley Bashing / Dumbledore Bashing)
1. A0C1: A Mother's Devotion

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I will be posting this story on this site, but it will have heavily censored scenes in it... namely where the lemons are... all the people on this site will be getting is the dialogue of those lemon scenes, as the dialogue is important, but I really don't want to get in trouble for posting scenes that may not be appropriate for this site.

 **xXx The Genie of House Potter xXx  
xXx Arc 00: Prologue / Ch. 01: A Mother's Devotion xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx Potter's Cottage, Godric's Hollow xXx  
xXx Saturday, October 31st, 1981 xXx  
xXx 2330 Zulu Time xXx****

Lily Marie Potter stood protectively over the form of her nearly one and a half year old son. Harry James Potter was the culmination of everything that Lily held dear in the world, and now this madman had come into her home, and was threatening her precious child!

Well that simply would not do!

Knowing that the next few moments could very well be her last… for a while at least; Lily drew into herself the powers of all the hopes and dreams that both she and James held for Harry. With those powers circling inside of her body, she yelled out defiantly at the Dark Lord, "NOT MY SON! TAKE ME INSTEAD!"

The Dark Lord in front of her sneered at her before saying, "Since you will not step aside, as I have offered, you will instead join your husband in oblivion… **AVADA KEDAVRA!** "

Lily watched in mild fascination as the beam of intense green light, the same shade of green as her eyes, launched itself from the man's wand, and slammed into her body, and then she knew no more.

 **xXx Potter Manor xXx  
xXx Glastonbury, Somerset, England xXx  
xXx Unknown Time and Date xXx**

With a loud shuddering gasp, the form of a redhaired woman of substantial beauty slowly came back to wakefulness and looked around at her surroundings curiously.

"Well, it seems I have arrived safely back at Potter Manor, judging by the decor…" the woman said as she got up and apprised her situation more fully. That was when she noticed that all the furniture in the room had white slipcovers over them, "Odd… I remember putting those covers on the furniture…"

The woman stood up and exited the room she had awoken in and began moving from room to room. As she did she became more and more frightened, as it seemed that all of the furniture in the entire house still had those slipcovers on them. "Harry's not here… he hasn't been here… what…?"

Finally she reached the Manor's basement and discovered that there weren't even any House Elves in residence at the Manor, which caused her to completely freak out. Despite the longstanding service this woman held to the House of Potter, she was not someone who could recall the House Elves if they had been ordered elsewhere. Only the Lord of the House of Potter could do that.

"I need to find out what the date is, and hopefully figure out if Harry is okay, and where he has been placed!" The woman declared. And with that said, she disappeared with a popping sound.

 **xXx Diagon Alley, London England xXx  
xXx Unknown Time and Date xXx**

Lily Potter, for that is who the woman was, had opted to substantially alter her appearance before even entering Diagon Alley or for that matter the Leaky Cauldron. As such she was currently wearing the appearance of an elderly woman with graying red hair. If someone looked hard enough, they would see the uncanny resemblance between the elderly form Lily was wearing, and the form she normally took. But Lily had also cast a subtle Notice-Me-Not charm on herself, hiding her presence from the random passersby.

An interesting side feature of Lily's powers, is that she could instantly access the money inside of the Potter family vault without ever having to enter Gringotts, and she can summon that money in either Muggle or Wizarding Currency forms. She literally had a blank cheque when it came to her financial situation.

Thus it was that Lily had purchased the evening edition of the Daily Prophet, and was currently sat inside of the Leaky Cauldron reading over the information held within. It was certainly an enlightening bit of information.

Lily had learned that it is currently the summer of the year 1990. A man by the name of Cornelius Oswald Fudge had very recently been installed as the new Minister for Magic. Albus Dumbledore is still the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot it would seem. Additionally, at some point in the last nine years Lily's old friend Amelia Bones had been nominated and installed as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Unfortunately, there was absolutely no information that would help her in discerning the whereabouts of her son.

Sighing to herself, Lily cast a silent Muffliato charm on herself before beginning to talk to herself, "Let us see… if he were being raised by Sirius like was supposed to happen, then I wouldn't have woken up to an empty house. If that did not happen, James' will specified that in the event of our deaths, and Sirius' incapacitation that he was to be raised by either Alice or Amelia."

Lily frowned in thought as she tried to parse this information, "The wish I granted, was the combined wish of both James and myself, that Harry would live through that night and be protected from Voldemort and his minions. If it worked the way it was supposed to, then Harry would probably be quite famous due to surviving the unsurvivable."

Sighing to herself as she took a sip from her butterbeer, she frowned before continuing, "Which means he wasn't placed with a Wizarding family. That means he has likely been placed with Petunia… shite!"

 **xXx Five Miles from Privet Drive xXx  
xXx Little Whinging, Surrey, England xXx  
xXx Friday, August 10th, 1990 xXx  
xXx 1030 Zulu Time xXx**

Lily scowled at the great big golden dome of light over a vast section of the town known as Little Whinging, "What in the name of… that is blood magic, and it is keyed to my blood! Or more accurately, the blood of Lily Evans, my former incarnation. Crap, that means my current body can't get any closer than this."

Lily walked along the perimeter of the field scowling more and more as she did. "Not only is it blocking me from getting to Petunia's house, but it is also large enough to cover the school and grocery store in that section of the town. Well, whoever orchestrated this just made things more difficult for me."

After thoroughly investigating what she could of the Blood Magic Ward, Lily could only conclude that they were set up in such a way that they would only collapse if Harry could no longer call Petunia's house his home.

"Petunia, for your sake, I hope you have been treating my son well... Cause if I find out you haven't been, then the moment that this ward comes down, you will regret every second of it!" Lily decried to the heavens before departing Little Whinging.

 **xXx King's Cross Station, London xXx  
xXx Sunday, September 1st, 1991 xXx  
** **xXx 1030 Zulu Time xXx**

It had taken ages for Lily to come to the decision to simply wait and observe the situation surrounding her son, rather than absconding with him at the first opportunity which presented itself to her.

In the year since she had woken up in this world, Lily had conclusively verified that Harry was in fact living in Little Whinging thanks to being able to see him occasionally while she was observing the Ward Line in the town. Further, she had been completely horrified by the state of the boy, and by the treatment that Harry received from his whale of a cousin and the gang that followed Dudley.

To make matters worse, she had occasionally seen Vernon Dursley manhandling her son. Fortunately for Petunia, at the moment at least, she had not seen any mistreatment from her surrogate sister. That by no means meant there hadn't been any mistreatment from Petunia, just that it wasn't visible from outside the house.

As it was, Lily had been a silent and distant observer for Harry's entire first foray into the Wizarding World courtesy of Rubeus Hagrid. Lily had not been happy when Hagrid took Harry into the Bank, but seemingly did not know that Vault Keeper Ragnok was waiting to meet with Harry, instead opting to take her son to meet with a completely random Goblin.

Lily was currently standing about twenty feet away from her highly confused son. She was disguised in the same manner as she usually was when in the Wizarding World, an elderly redhead. Lily was just about to go and help him get onto the platform when both Harry and Lily heard a really loud voice calling out a complaint about the station being packed with Muggles.

When the woman who was speaking came into view Lily was forced to roll her eyes at what she was seeing, 'Leave it to Molly Weasley to have more kids than sense.'

Lily stood back and watched as Molly helped Harry onto the platform, and then followed him through with the last of her children.

Lily frowned for a moment in thought. There was something deeply unsettling about what had just happened, but Lily couldn't quite put her finger on just what it was as of yet.

 **xXx Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade xXx  
xXx Saturday, June 6th, 1992 xXx  
xXx 1230 Zulu Time xXx**

Lily had made it a point to be in Hogsmeade during each and every Hogsmeade Weekend. As such she found herself in the Three Broomsticks having lunch when she overheard something that startled her quite a bit.

"Yeah that's right, Potter's in the Hospital Wing due to suffering some bizarre bout of magical exhaustion."

Sighing as she looked at her plate, Lily stood up and decided her lunch was done. Going over to the Floo she took some powder and called out "Madam Pomfrey's Office, Hogwarts."

Now normally a person needs to ask permission from the person whose Floo they are traveling to, so that permission wards can be lowered. However, Lily's nature allowed her to ignore those types of wards if her business concerns her Master. In fact, just about the only types of wards that could impede her are Blood Wards and the Fidelius Charm. With that in mind, Lily traversed the green flames of the Floo to her destination.

 **xXx Madam Pomfrey's Office, Hogwarts xXx  
xXx Mere Moments Later xXx**

Poppy Pomfrey looked up at the uninvited guest into her sanctum, and when she saw the familiar lines and angles on a face that was much to old to bear those features, she sighed saying "I was wondering when you were going to show up again."

Lily mock glared at the Healer as she asked, "Do you happen to know who put those damn Blood Wards around my surrogate sisters home?"

Poppy frowned momentarily in thought before shrugging and saying "Easy money is on it being the Headmaster, but I can't be certain."

"I see. Well tell me what happened," Lily asked as she sat in the easy chair opposite the desk.

"It would seem that your son is a magnet for trouble, Lily," Poppy stated.

"That seems to be par for the course as far as Potter's are concerned. It is kind of why I was bound to their House in the first place," Lily admitted.

"Be that as it may, your son had to fight off a rogue teacher who was after Mister Flamel's stone. I don't know what you did to Harry on October 31st, 1981, but whatever it was it is damn powerful. It also has the nack of draining massive amounts of magic from Harry while it is doing whatever it is that it is doing," Poppy analyzed the situation for Lily.

"I see. I probably should have expected such a side effect happening. Out of curiosity, was the rogue teacher in question a Death Eater?" Lily asked.

"Unknown, there wasn't very much left of the man to help in identifying him. Albus seems to think that the man was possessed by the spirit of the former Dark Lord," Poppy explained.

"Well, that is probably to be expected considering what I know of the Headmaster. Poppy, what can you tell me about my son?" Lily asked.

Poppy smiled at her friend, "He looks like James, has your eyes, however his personality is very much like your own when you were younger, or at least presenting the image of being younger."

"What house is he in? Who are his friends? Anything, anything at all." Lily questioned.

"Why don't you talk to him yourself?" Poppy asked.

Lily frowned, "It isn't the right moment for that discussion yet, I don't think. You know the rules of my binding to the House of Potter, it would force me to be intimate with Harry now that he is the new Head of the House. I don't think he is old enough to appreciate that just yet, so I can't approach him until he is."

Poppy groaned as she recalled that piece of information, "Right, I had forgotten all about that aspect of your binding. Well… let us see then. He is friends with the youngest son of the Weasley family and a Muggleborn girl by the name of Hermione Granger. He was, much like you and James, sorted into Gryffindor House. He is also the youngest Seeker Hogwarts has seen in at least a century. And he is developing a habit of being discovered doing things that no child that young should ever be expected to do…"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, aside from the aforementioned rogue teacher, he also was one of the two students responsible for taking down a fully grown Mountain Troll on Halloween. The other student being Ron Weasley, the aforementioned Weasley child. He and his two friends navigated a set of traps that the Headmaster asked the Hogwarts faculty to provide in an effort to find and protect the Philosopher's Stone. Lord knows what will happen next year." Poppy explained.

Lily sighed, this was shaping up to be exactly like what she had to deal with back when the Head of House Potter (though it wasn't called that at the time) asked her to look after his niece back in around the year 600 Common Era… what was that girl's name? Oh yes, Artoria. That had been a nightmare.

"Very well, and what is his prognosis?" Lily asked.

"Oh, he woke up about two hours ago. I expect that there is currently a party going on in the Gryffindor Common Room celebrating his recovery," Poppy stated.

"Thank you Poppy, that sets my mind at ease. I will take my leave. Please do not tell anyone I am back, especially the Headmaster." Lily said as she stood up.

"I will make sure to keep you informed on his continued health, Lily, since you are his proper Guardian and not the Headmaster, as he likes to believe himself," Poppy said.

"Again, thank you," Lily said as she exited the room via the Floo.

 **xXx Same Location xXx  
xXx Saturday, May 29th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 0600 Zulu Time xXx**

Poppy Pomfrey had summoned Lily to her office when it was discovered that in addition to young Ginevra Weasley, both Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley had also gone missing, on top of the fraud Lockhart.

"Okay, so let me get this straight… some moron opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashed Nessa against the Muggleborn, kidnapped the Weasley girl, who Harry and Ron appear to have gone off to rescue?" Lily asked the tired and stressed out Healer.

As she was listing things off, the door to the office opened and a tall, lithe blonde woman entered the room, causing both women to turn and look at her.

"Well… if this isn't a sight for sore eyes. You could have told me you were back, Lils," The woman said stiffly.

Lily smirked at her friend as she beheld her, "Hello Cissa. I would have of course, except finding you when you aren't attached to Lucius by the hip is rather difficult."

"Of course, of course. Lucius is in the Castle right now. Oh, by the way, the missing students have been found. Lucius is trying to figure out why the Headmaster is back in the Castle after my husband fired him. Seems obvious to me," Narcissa Malfoy stated with a wry grin.

As she was talking, both Narcissa and Poppy watched as Lily's head swivelled to gaze in the direction of the Headmaster's office.

"Lils, what is it?" Narcissa asked.

"Cissa, just a mild curiosity, but did you ever develop affection for Lucius in all the years that you have been married to him?" Lily asked.

Narcissa cocked an eyebrow before saying, "Hardly. I haven't had sex in the last twelve years. Lucius' only concern was siring an heir. After that he refused to touch me, but ordered me not to find satisfaction elsewhere."

"What if I told you that between the actions of your son and Lucius, you were no longer married to Lucius?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean?" Narcissa asked.

"Well, as you know, my bond automatically updates me as to changes in the titles of nobility that my Master possesses, and the reasons for those changes. As it turns out, Harry was just named Lord Malfoy…" Lily stated.

"WHAT? HOW?" Narcissa asked sharply. All three women knew that Narcissa's marriage contract was designed in such a way that she was married not to Lucius, but to the current Lord Malfoy, unless that Lord was her own biological son.

"It would seem that in Harry's first year, your son challenged Harry to a Wizards Duel. Harry showed up at the appointed time and location, Draco did not. Harry's defeat of whatever was in the Chamber of Secrets counts as another victory against the House of Malfoy… and curiously also ones against the Houses of Slytherin and Gaunt, because it was Lucius who was directly responsible for the Chamber of Secrets being opened this year. Then there was the attempt on Harry's life by Lucius, that was negated by Harry's new House Elf, who is apparently also a former Malfoy House Elf," Lily explained.

"Your son defeated Lucius or Draco, a total of three times…" Narcissa said stupidly.

"Right of Conquest," Poppy said in awe.

"Yes… so Cissa, I think you should move into Potter Manor with me. I also think we will be having Dobby move you so as to not risk your safety," Lily concluded.

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, I think I would agree with that arrangement. Though I am curious, does this mean we aren't bringing Harry with us?"

"I am afraid that will be somewhat difficult for the moment. The Old Goat has a rather magnificent ward scheme set up that can block even me on the place where Harry is residing. And absconding with Harry from the Platform, Hogsmeade or the School will cause any number of problems. So for the moment we are left as is."

Narcissa considered this information for a moment, "Lily, can't you disguise us as Hogwarts age people?"

Lily blinked at this question before her eyes grew really, really big. "Yes… yes I can, but I am afraid I would need to turn you into a Half-Genie in order to pull it off."

"Do it," Narcissa stated.

"You should wait until the next School Year. I will arrange it so you are both considered transfers to Harry's year, instead of needing to be First Years. In the mean time, try and find a way to approach Harry without raising any red flags," Poppy stated.

 **xXx The Leaky Cauldron, London xXx  
xXx Sunday, August 8th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 0700 Zulu Time xXx**

Lily Potter and Narcissa Malfoy were currently sitting in the main dining hall of the Leaky Cauldron. About a week before Lily had taken Narcissa through the process that would convert her into a Half-Genie, much like Harry was. Instead of the Thirty-Three year old woman that Narcissa used to be, there now stood a stunningly beautiful twenty-five year old. Her age would further decrease when Lily initiated the process that would turn them into Thirteen Year olds.

However, Lily had insisted on them appearing in their true forms to Harry prior to the School Year. Dobby had of course been exceedingly helpful, as they discovered that he could pass through the wards on Privet Drive with little trouble. Thus they were able to learn that Harry was now staying at the Leaky Cauldron due to an accident that occurred with Vernon's sister last night.

Narcissa had the Daily Prophet open in front of her, and idly commented to Lily, "Looks like Sirius escaped from Azkaban. Ministry reckons he is after Harry."

Lily snorted, "I go AWOL for a few years and look how screwed up the world becomes. I haven't seen this big a clusterfuck in a good long time. I swear Dumbledore reminds me of Merlin in terms of how much he meddles."

Just then a raven haired young man came down the stairs, which were positioned directly opposite from where Lily was seated. As soon as she came into his view it seemed as if his world had completely stopped turning, "Mum?"

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Cast Notes:** Please see either the version on AO3 or HPFFA if you are curious as to the measurements of each of the female cast members that feature prominently in this story, as I will not be listing them here. Those versions can be found under the same user name that I use on this site.


	2. A1C2: The House of Potter

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** Recognizable references in this chapter are from various versions of Harry and Ragnok's meetings in the stories by Fanfiction Author Vance McGill.

I also need to apologize for not updating this prior to today. This was because I was writing a chapter for a story that I plan on writing alongside of this one. I hope you enjoy both stories :D

 **xXx The Genie of House Potter xXx  
xXx Arc 01: Summer 1993 / Ch. 02: The House of Potter xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Leaky Cauldron, London xXx  
xXx Sunday, August 8th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 0703 Zulu Time xXx****

 _Just then a raven haired young man came down the stairs, which were positioned directly opposite from where Lily was seated. As soon as she came into his view it seemed as if his world had completely stopped turning, "Mum?"_

* * *

Lily smiled brightly at her son as she stood up and closed the distance between the two of them. Once she arrived, she grabbed the stunned boy and pulled him into the first hug that he could honestly identify as coming from a mother who was not attempting to smother her children. His mother! A woman that he had thought was dead, but who was now standing in front of him, and hugging him.

Once she pulled away from the hug and allowed the two of them to get a proper look at each other, Lily's smile grew even wider because of it, "My baby boy. You are so handsome, you know that?"

Harry blinked rapidly, he felt like his head was spinning uncontrollably, but he managed to get the question that was burning in his mind out in a choked voice, "Where have you been? If you have been alive, why did you leave me with the Dursley's?"

A cough from the blonde woman behind Lily alerted Harry to the additional presence, "My Lord, perhaps it isn't my place to say this, but if your mother could have taken you from the Dursley's, I feel that she would have done so."

Harry's face scrunched up in hurt confusion, "What? What do you mean?"

"Come along Harry, please join us at our table. We have much to discuss, and it will be easier to do so when we are not blocking the stairs," Lily said as she guided Harry over to sit in the seat next to her. Once they were seated, Narcissa took the seat opposite the two of them and waited patiently.

Lily sighed, "Thank you, Cissa. Feel free to jump in at any time if you have any insights to offer."

"Of course, Lils," Narcissa said with a smile.

"First off Harry, allow me to introduce Lady Malfoy. She is a close personal friend of mine, and as of recently, also your wife," Lily stated.

Harry blinked as his mouth dropped open in shock, "What? What do you mean my wife?"

Narcissa chuckled saying, "My marriage contract was worded rather bizarrely. It states that I am to be the wife of the current Lord Malfoy, unless that Lord Malfoy is my own biological son. I don't know if my father considered the possibility that the title of Lord Malfoy could possibly be taken from Lucius or not, but that is what happened, and I am now the wife of the new Lord Malfoy, you."

"How did that happen?" Harry asked.

"I am getting a sense of déjà vu…" Lily muttered before explaining, "Because of the duel that you were stood up for in First Year, along with the fact that Lucius is responsible for the Chamber of Secrets debacle, AND because Lucius' attempt on your life was stopped by Dobby, who secretly contracted himself to you as your House Elf, you have been named Lord Malfoy through right of conquest."

"Incidentally, you are also Lord Potter, Peverell and Slytherin, as well as Heir Presumptive for the House of Black and Head of the Minor House of Gaunt," Narcissa explained.

"What does all that mean?" Harry asked.

"Well aside from being the richest Wizard in the world? It means you have a few additional responsibilities that other Wizards don't have, as well as the right to have your very own Harem," Narcissa said cheekily.

"Please, call it a collective, Cissa," Lily chided with a frown.

"Call it what you want Lils, doesn't change what it is," Narcissa stated with a grin.

"Harem? I don't know the first thing about girls… how am I supposed to deal with a harem," Harry groaned as he put his head in his hands.

"Oh don't worry about that Harry, that is what Cissa and I are here for. Now for the other bit of information. As you are the last remaining Potter, I am allowed to inform you of a few things that normally I would have needed to wait to tell you until you reached your majority. With that said **Muffliato!** " Lily said as she cast the silencing ward over the three of them.

"There, while the information before isn't exactly widely known, this next bit of information is a House Potter secret and can not be shared with anyone who is not loyal to House Potter. As such, I will be placing a privacy screen in your mind protecting the information I am about to reveal from mental intruders. Do not share this information with anyone unless either Cissa, myself or Poppy Pomfrey are present to supervise," Lily explained as she placed a finger on Harry's forehead and applied the secrecy screen.

"You mean I can't share this with Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I wouldn't," Narcissa stated sharply.

"What? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Narcissa sighed before looking at Lily and saying, "Hold on a moment dear, looks like we have a bit of deprogramming to do first."

Lily sighed and nodded in recognition of this fact.

"Harry, I know you don't get along well with my son, but can you please honestly tell me why you refused his offer of friendship?" Narcissa asked.

Harry frowned a moment in thought as he recalled his first few interactions with Draco. Once he had he responded, "My first encounter with your son he basically insulted every house at Hogwarts except for Slytherin."

Narcissa laughed in a clear and beautiful voice before saying, "I'm not entirely surprised he did that. The members of House Malfoy have historically been sorted into Slytherin, as have the members of my maiden House, House Black. He was basically indoctrinated to believe that he belongs in Slytherin House. Now tell me what your real reason for rejecting his offer of friendship was."

"He was rude to Ron," Harry said after a moment.

"Oh? How so?" Narcissa asked.

"When he made the offer of friendship, he claimed that some Wizarding families are better than others, and that he could help me figure out which was which. He said this while sneering at Ron," Harry stated.

"Do you know the history between House Malfoy and House Weasley?" Narcissa asked.

Harry frowned before saying, "I know Ron's dad has been conducting raids on your home."

"Former home. However, that is only the tip of the iceberg. House Weasley committed Line Theft against House Malfoy. It was Lucius' Great-Aunt, and at that time the Heiress Apparent of House Malfoy that been violated. House Weasley was permitted to keep Lucius' aunt and the child, however they were stripped of all titles and any wealth that they had to repay House Malfoy for the theft of one of their daughters," Narcissa explained.

"But… but…" Harry tried to argue.

"House Prewett, the house Molly Weasley is from, is not much better," Lily stated, "They are well known for using Love Potions in order to find their way into the bed of the object of their desires."

Harry looked completely horrified by this news, "What about Hermione?"

Narcissa sighed, "I have heard about her from Draco, and what I have heard does not impress me. I do believe she has only the best of intentions regarding you, however I fear that those intentions may end up getting perverted into something malignant."

"We can deal with all of that later. Right now however, I need to inform you of that House Potter Secret I mentioned," Lily stated, gaining Harry's full and undivided attention, "Harry, centuries ago, your ancestors bound a powerful Genie to obey, pleasure and serve the leader of House Potter for as long as House Potter continues to exist. You are that leader, and I am that Genie."

And just like that, Harry fell into a dead faint.

"Well, he took that better than James did," Lily said with a small smile.

"Let's get him up to his room," Narcissa stated with a devilish smirk.

Lily grinned at what her friend was implying, this should prove interesting.

 **xXx Harry Potter's Room xXx  
xXx A Short Time Later xXx  
xXx Lime xXx**

Harry came back to consciousness feeling the strangest, yet most wonderful, sensation he had ever felt in his entire life. There was a warm and wet sensation coming from around the area of his cock as two tongues were licking up and down the length of his rigid pole, paying special attention to the overly sensitive head of his penis, as well as occasionally dipping down to lick at his ball sack.

Groaning in pleasure, Harry lifted his head from his pillow and glanced down his body to see who it was that was pleasuring him. To his immense shock, and surprisingly for him also joy, he discovered the talented lip and tongues of both Narcissa Malfoy and his own mother were the ones that had been giving him head.

After a few more moments of feeling rather intense pleasure mounting, both Narcissa and Lily backed off and smirked up at Harry. Narcissa spoke first, "Lily, it is your role as Head Wife to take Harry first, so by all means…"

"Head Wife…?" Harry questioned.

 **xXx End Lime xXx  
xXx Scene Break xXx  
xXx Full Lemon on AO3 & HPFFA xXx**

Finally, Lily lay herself down on top of Harry and cooed to him, "You were magnificent, Master!"

From where she had been watching the entire scene, Narcissa smirked saying, "I think our Master will need time to recover from that before he is allowed to sample me."

"M-master?" Harry asked in regards to Narcissa.

"Oh yes, Harry, Narcissa is now a Half-Genie bound in service to the House of Potter, meaning you are now both her Husband, and her Master," Lily explained.

"Oh bloody hell!" Harry exclaimed.

 **xXx Gringotts Wizarding Bank xXx  
xXx Monday, August 9th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 1030 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry was currently sitting in the private office of one Vault Keeper Ragnok. Lily was seated in a chair on his left-hand side, meanwhile Narcissa was seated in a chair on his right-hand side. Harry didn't know it at this exact moment, but the seats that the two women had chosen indicated the prominence within his family that each woman recognized the other as holding.

The fact that Lily was seated to his direct left, indicated that she was being recognized as his primary wife. With Narcissa to his right, that indicated that she was currently being recognized as his secondary wife. If Lily had opted to take the position of the House Potter Regent, then it would have been Harry who would be sitting to the left of her, with Narcissa on his left. Those seating arrangements would all change in the event that other girls were added to his… collective, or in the event that Harry sired any children, which apparently might happen sooner rather than later…

Harry had been quite shocked when both Lily and Narcissa had adamantly refused any attempt at using contraceptives during any sexual encounters that they might have now or in the future. Their reason for this was simple enough, they said that they were simply fulfilling Harry's unspoken wish for a family.

Suddenly the back door to the office opened and an elderly looking Goblin entered the room, it took him a moment to recognize who all was in attendance before he sighed and said, "While I was expecting Mr. Potter, and Lily as well sooner or later, may I ask why it is that the Lady Malfoy is in attendance, and why she is looking several years younger than the last time she was inside of this bank?"

"I am afraid her apparent age is my doing. She is now a Half-Genie bonded to House Potter," Lily stated matter of factly.

"You did this despite knowing the rules regarding her Marriage to Lord Malfoy?" Ragnok asked.

"I did it because of those rules. I think perhaps if we were to perform the Inheritance and Blood Test for my son that your confusion on this matter might be cleared up. After that you can, if Harry wishes it, open his father's Last Will and Testament," Lily explained.

Ragnok sighed, "Oh! Of course, your bond to House Potter is even better at determining potential inheritances on the fly than even Gringotts' best accountants are able to do. Very well, we shall do as you have requested."

With that said, Keeper Ragnok pulled out two different pieces of paper, along with two different rune covered knives, "Mister Potter, these knives are enchanted in such a manner that they will not transmit diseases or cause infections. They will also close any wound that they open approximately twenty seconds after making the cut. If you would be so kind as to cut your hand with the left knife and drip blood on the associated parchment, and then do the same with the right parchment we can get this underway."

"Of course sir," Harry said as he picked up each knife in turn and made a cut in his palm, dropping the blood from the cut over the associated parchment. He was then able to watch in awe as the two sheets of parchment began spitting out words in red colored ink.

On the left parchment the following words began appearing:

" _Inheritance Test for Harrison James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980  
Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily, the Bonded Djinni of House Potter_

 _Official Titles of Lineage:_

 _Noble and Most Ancient Houses:  
The House of Potter - Direct Descendant - Father  
The House of Peverell - Direct Descendant - Father  
The House of Black - Second-in-Line - Grandmother_

 _Official Titles by Conquest:_

 _Noble and Most Ancient Houses:  
The House of Slytherin - Three time defeat, either by self or by vassal, of Tom Marvolo Riddle in undeclared contests._

 _Noble Houses:  
The House of Malfoy - Three time defeat, either by self or by vassal, of either Lucius or Draco Malfoy, either through an undeclared contest or through misconduct in a declared contest on the part of the former Lord Malfoy and his Heir._

 _Minor Houses:  
The House of Gaunt - See entry for the House of Slytherin for details._

 _Pending Official Titles:_

 _Noble and Most Ancient Houses:  
The House of Bones - The assimilation of the House of Bones into the purview of the House of Potter will happen as per the requirements of the Betrothal Contract between the Late Lord Bones and the Late Lord Potter for the hand of Susan Amelia Bones in matrimony with Harry James Potter."_

Meanwhile the information on the second sheet of parchment read out the following:

" _Blood Test for Harrison James Potter_

 _Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980  
Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily, the Bonded Djinni of House Potter  
Blood-Type: Half-Blood_

 _Limitations:  
Magical Core bound to 50% of full potential._

 _Magical Core is further being drained by a Blood-Ward System.  
Effective Magical Core output under current conditions is only 20% of what it should be._

 _Physical Capabilities bound to 45% of optimum._

 _Mental Capabilities bound to 56% of optimum._

 _Abilities:  
Incapable of dying due to old age and will stop aging upon reaching the chronological age of 25.  
Parselmouth_

 _Wand Versatility"_

As they all finished reading the information, Harry audibly gulped, "Betrothal contract? To… Susan?"

Narcissa smirked as she recalled the girl in question, "Ah yes, I remember her, she is very well endowed for such a young woman."

Lily smirked as she remembered that Amelia too had been very well endowed at a young age, that said she had to clarify something, "What does this mean that Harry's magical core is bound, and his physical abilities? Shouldn't that all have been undone when he arrived at Hogwarts in 1991?"

Ragnok frowned in thought, "I believe it should have. It would seem that someone is playing a very dangerous game with Mister Potter's health and safety. It would probably be advisable for you to remove the bindings at this time, since it was you who placed them to begin with."

Lily frowned as she turned to look at Harry, "Okay, these sorts of bindings are placed on all young Witches and Wizards who are born within Wizarding Society to help prevent them from causing harm to those who are around them when they have outbursts of accidental magic. They are never supposed to remain on someone after they begin their education at Hogwarts as that can hinder their magical development. I won't release the bindings on your magical core. Instead what we are going to do is have you bring down those wards that you have been fueling with your magic."

Narcissa hummed in thought a moment, "That would likely instantaneously alert the Headmaster that something has happened to those wards…"

"If I know the Headmaster, then he also has a monitor in place to detect when the bindings on Harry are released, so whatever we do in this situation, he is going to know that something changed. At least this way we are able to force his hand on the subject of Harry's living arrangements come next summer," Lily explained.

Both Harry and Narcissa nodded their assent to Lily's idea, then Harry asked, "So how are we bringing down those wards?"

"All you have to do, is adamantly believe that the house of Petunia Dursley is no longer your home," Lily stated.

"Oh, well if that is all… OF COURSE IT IS NOT MY HOME! IT WAS NEVER MY HOME! Merely a place to rest my feet!" Harry declared.

Lily cocked her head in the direction of Surrey for a moment before turning her head back to Harry and smiling happily, "Okay, well that is done, you now have thirty percent more magic than you did a few minutes ago. Now let us remove the bindings on your mind and body!"

Lily then began chanting in an obscure dialect of Latin as she waved her recently reacquired wand over Harry in an intricate manner for several minutes. Once that was done, Harry blinked in surprise as he felt muscles in his body that he didn't even know he had, and his mind felt clearer than it had ever felt before!

"I feel absolutely incredible!" Harry declared.

Ragnok coughed to get their attention, "Mister Potter, if I may, do you at this time wish to open your father's Will?"

Harry thought for a moment before saying, "Yes please, sir."

"Very well," The goblin said as he snapped his fingers, causing a long and golden parchment case to appear. "Please prick your finger on the nodule at the top of the case. This will allow the will to be opened. Then you have the option to either read it yourself, or have me read it."

"I think I will read it myself. Mum and Narcissa can read it as well," Harry said as he took the case and pricked his finger on the indicated nodule. Once that was done and the case had revealed the Will, Harry began reading the contents. The Will read more or less like any standard Will however it did contain a few interesting bits of information:

" _I, James Charlus Potter, being of able body and sound mind, do claim this as my Final Will and Testament._

 _If I am no longer of this Earth and my wife, Lily Marie Potter, survives me, then I leave the contents of this Will to her until our son, Harrison James Potter, reaches his age of majority._

 _If Lily Marie Potter is no longer of this Earth, at the time of this reading, then we leave the various following items to the below stated individuals…"_

As Harry read this location he was startled to recognize the names of several of his own classmates and their families included in the Will.

Eventually the Will continued on with vastly more important information to Harry:

" _When Harry reaches the age of eleven, I officially name him the Head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter as it's Lord with all that this entails. I also officially request that he undertake his inheritance and blood tests at that time so that he might discover what other titles and abilities he has at his disposal. At this time, if I sired no other heirs and am currently no longer of this Earth, I officially declare Harry emancipated upon his eleventh birthday, as per the Last of Line Clause of the Wizengamot Charter, with all that this entails._

 _If Lily is incapable of raising our son herself, then I name the following individuals as suitable guardians until such time as he becomes emancipated. These individuals can, if they are able, choose to continue serving as Harry's mentor after his emancipation:_

 _(In order of preference):_

 _Sirius Orion Black - Godfather per the 'Godfather Ritual'_

 _Alice Longbottom and her husband Frank - Godmother per the 'Godmother Ritual'_

 _Amelia Bones - Family Friend and Ally_

 _Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood - Family Friends_

 _Andromeda and Ted Tonks - Family Friends_

 _Under no circumstances is Harry allowed to be raised by Petunia and Vernon Dursley._

 _Property Ownership to be given to Harry:_

 _Potter Manor - Glastonbury, England  
Caer Peverell - Caerleon, Wales  
Potter Cottage - Godric's Hollow, England  
Potter Vacation House - Montpellier, France_

 _Chateau Potter - Randa, Switzerland"_

There were also various other locations, but those were mostly businesses. Apparently Harry owned 40% of the Nimbus broom company, as well as 30% of the Daily Prophet and her sister publications. That was rather interesting to think about.

After that it basically boiled down to a statement of proof that the Will was in fact legally binding, along with a statement that the Will had been witnessed by both Ragnok and a human witness. What was interesting was who the human witness had been… Albus Dumbledore.

Harry took the Will and allowed Narcissa and Lily to read it. It was upon Narcissa reading the will that they heard a sharp intake of breath from the woman, "Godfather Ritual? Do you know what that means?"

Harry shook his head in confusion, he unfortunately had never heard the term before.

Lily however sighed saying, "It means he is not guilty of at least one of the crimes that he was thrown into Azkaban for. I can't really comment on the other two crimes though, as I wasn't active at the time to observe the situation as you all well know."

"It at the very least throws doubt on those other two crimes," Narcissa said as she considered this new information for a few moments. After a moment she abruptly turned to regard Harry, "Husband, I do believe we will need to arrange a meeting with your Betrothed and her Aunt sooner rather than later."

Harry shrugged and said, "Sure, we can do that."

Ragnok coughed to get their attention again. Once they were looking at him he said, "Now, I have here before me the Head of House Rings for Houses Potter and Slytherin. Unfortunately the original Head of House Ring for House Peverell went missing centuries ago, so instead a new one was forged, which I have also summoned to the room. The House of Gaunt does not have a Head of House Ring as it is a Minor House."

He said all this while indicating three of the four ring boxes sitting on the desk in front of him, "This last ring box contains the Heir Ring for the House of Black. I am able to give you this ring because the recently escaped Sirius Black managed to contact Gringotts and claim his own Head of House Ring after learning that his Grandfather had passed away and that he is now the last member of the main family. He is unfortunately the Head of House in Exile for the moment though."

Harry curiously opened each box and discovered four incredibly large and tacky looking rings, "Um… not to complain or anything, but those are going to feel like lead weights on my fingers and there are four of them!"

"Not to worry Lord Potter, simply place each ring on your finger and command it to hide itself. This will cause the ring to become insubstantial and invisible until you summon it," Ragnok explained.

Harry sighed in happiness, that made everything so much easier. With that said, Harry quickly picked up each ring and placed them one by one on his fingers.

"Now, do you wish to visit your vaults Mister Potter?" Ragnok inquired.

"Not today, thank you. I think we have other more important matters to deal with," Harry stated.

"Very well, I will of course be in contact when we are able to get our hands on the Malfoy Head of House Ring. In the meantime, may your enemies tremble before you, Lord Potter!" Ragnok stated.

Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion at this statement, that is until Lily leaned in and whispered something into his ear, "OH! May your vaults run over with the gold of the vanquished, Keeper Ragnok."

The Goblin gave forth a rather hearty laugh at the confusion of the young man. A few moments later, Lily, Harry and Narcissa departed the bank together.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**


	3. A1C3: Amelia Bones

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **xXx The Genie of House Potter xXx  
xXx Arc 01: Summer 1993 / Ch. 03: Amelia Bones xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Leaky Cauldron, London xXx  
xXx Monday, August 9th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 1845 Zulu Time xXx****

Narcissa returned to the room that the three of them were staying in, having just placed a rather interesting Floo call. Once she arrived in the room she was greeted by the eager expressions of both her sister wife, as Harry had finally been talked into the fact that he wasn't going to be able to avoid having sex with Lily and thus should just go ahead and recognize her as his wife, and her husband.

Sighing as she sat down on the bed next to Harry she said, "Well, Amelia is extremely interested in meeting with us. However she says it would be unwise for us to come in to the Ministry. Apparently Lucius is convinced someone kidnapped me, and as such had the Minister order an Arrest Warrant for whoever is responsible. Amelia fortunately has the authority to rescind said Warrant, but she needs clear proof that doing so is a good idea."

"Fortunately Ragnok allowed us to keep the documents from our meeting. They were all copied for Gringotts' records anyways, so we can use them as that proof," Lily stated.

"Indeed, which is why Amelia has scheduled in a meeting with the three of us here in the Leaky Cauldron on Saturday morning. In the meantime she has asked that we not make too much of a spectacle of ourselves," Narcissa stated.

"Oh, I doubt that will be too hard. I figure we will mostly be keeping to ourselves in the intervening days. And Dobby can provide us with anything we need between then and now, so I suspect we should be good till then," Lily said as she licked her lips while looking at Harry with an evil smirk.

Harry groaned as he knew exactly what the two women had planned for the intervening days.

 **xXx Private Meeting Room, Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Saturday, August 14th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 1230 Zulu Time xXx**

Amelia Bones was sat in this room curiously anticipating her appointment with the individuals that Narcissa had indicated she had been staying with. When Narcissa had first contacted her it had been clear that the woman had been meaning to talk to Amelia regarding a different matter, but Amelia had sidelined that issue until such time as Narcissa's safety could be confirmed.

Normally Amelia would have sent Aurors to Narcissa's location and apprehended whoever she was staying with, but Narcissa had said that the individual she was staying with had private business to discuss with the House of Bones. That statement had stayed Amelia's hand, at least for the moment.

However, just to be on the safe side, Amelia had brought Alastor Moody with her to this meeting. While it is true that the grizzled Auror is being retired at the end of the year, he was the only one that Amelia could trust to not shoot first, ask questions later or never. Alastor may be paranoid beyond all reason, but he knew how to follow orders, which is more than she could say for some of the younger members of the Auror force.

Just then, the door to the room opened, and in stepped an individual whose appearance in this room caused both of Moody's eyes to bug out, and Amelia to clasp her hands up to cover her mouth in shock.

Lily smiled as she entered the room, "Well hello Amelia, Alastor. It is good to see you… though in your case Alastor you look like you could use a retirement, you don't appear to have much left that you can lose before you are remanded to a nursing home for the rest of your existence."

Moody barked out a genuine laugh, "Aye lass, that pretty much confirms your identity for me. No one but you would say such a thing to me in such a brazen manner without fear of retribution."

"Lily?" Amelia asked through tear stained eyes, "How is this possible?"

Instead of responding, Lily turned to look back outside of the room and said, "You can come in now, Master, Narcissa, any danger has passed now that I have ensured your safety."

When she returned to the room this time, she was followed by both Narcissa, and the young form of Harry Potter. Lily began the discussion, "I suppose an explanation is in order? Well I don't really bandy it around or anything unless the information is necessary, but I am a Djinn that has been bound to the service of the House of Potter for several centuries. The Killing Curse has no effect on me other than forcing me to spend a few years building a new body. That is how I have come to be in this room now, despite having appeared to have died on Halloween, 1981."

"Aye, that'd do it," Alastor agreed.

"Now I have to demand the silence of both of you in regards to my true nature. There are certain individuals who I do not wish to know about this, Albus Dumbledore is one of them," Lily stated, "And I know about your membership in his birdwatching organization Alastor."

Amelia swivelled her head to regard the Auror, "What birdwatching organization?"

"I've got no idea what she's on about," Alastor stated in a gruff tone of voice.

"I wish everyone present could be completely honest with each other while they are in this room," Harry stated.

"Your wish is my command, Master!" Lily stated as her eyes glowed a bright golden color.

Moody grunted in annoyance as he was forced to say something that went completely against several magical oaths that he had made, "I am a member of the Order of the Phoenix, a vigilante organization formed by Albus Dumbledore to act as a counter-response organization to the Death Eater threat and to work towards the goal of finding a way to truly defeat the one who calls himself Lord Voldemort."

As soon as Moody finished speaking, he fell to his knees in extreme pain, as the curse for breaking the secrecy oath he had made upon being inducted into the Order made itself known.

Upon hearing this revelation, and witnessing the reaction of Alastor Moody to having revealed this information, Amelia swivelled her head back to regard Lily, "I assume that you were also a member of this… Order of the Phoenix?"

Lily smirked, "Dumbledore would tell you I was. However shortly after we were issued our oaths of membership, James wished that we were no longer subject to those Oaths, though we still played the part."

"TRAITORS!" Moody ground out through the immense pain he was feeling.

"Do I need to wish for your compliance to my mother's request for your silence on her identity, Sir?" Harry asked.

"I doubt you will have to worry too much about former Auror Moody telling the Headmaster this information, as he will likely be a guest of the Unspeakables for the foreseeable future as they determine the full extent of his subversion," Amelia stated.

"I do not think that is wise, Amelia," Narcissa stated.

"Oh? And why is that?" Amelia asked.

"Because the Headmaster is very likely to already be aware that things are happening which are not according to his plans. If Alastor were to completely disappear off of his grid, then the Headmaster is likely to start making unpredictable moves. Rather I think we should find a more effective solution that will ensure Alastor's cooperation, while also giving us a mole into the Headmaster's plots," Narcissa explained.

"What did you have in mind, Cissa?" Lily asked.

"We can't use the Imperius Curse, as it is unlikely to have an effect on the Auror, but perhaps Harry could wish for Alastor to become completely loyal to House Potter, while still maintaining the illusion of his loyalty to the Headmaster?" Narcissa asked.

"I can't believe I am actually saying this… but would that actually work?" Amelia asked.

Lily smirked as she said, "Are you doubting my 'phenomenal cosmic powers'?"

As soon as she had said this, Amelia facepalmed. Not even Wizards were immune to the ideal of the "Disney Princess" and Susan had dragged her to a movie theater to watch that movie when it came out, just like any other parent with a young girl in their care.

"In that case, please make the wish Mister Potter…" Amelia requested of the young man.

"How exactly should I word this?" Harry asked.

That had two of the three women stumped, and Lily was not allowed to give advice on this type of thing. Eventually Narcissa figured a solution, "Wish for all magically binding oaths of loyalty and secrecy given by Alastor Moody for the purpose of defending and upholding the secrets and goals of the Order of the Phoenix to be transferred from said Order to the House of Potter without alerting any monitoring charms or methods of detection that Albus Dumbledore may now have in place to detect such a transfer of loyalty."

Harry nodded his agreement to those terms and subsequently spoke the wish that Narcissa had outlined to Harry. As soon as he had finished speaking, Lily's eyes glowed golden as she intoned, "As you wish, Master!"

Just as suddenly as it had started, the pain that Moody had been suffering from breaking his oaths was suddenly relieved due to the transfer no longer recognizing the fact that he had broken the terms of the oath. Slowly and raggedly drawing in breath, Moody looked around at the assembled people in the room before saying the only thing that he could potentially get away with saying in the current company, "Soddin' hell!"

"Quite… now I believe that you had some evidence to present that proves that you are not holding Narcissa here against her will, may I please see it?" Amelia asked.

Lily pulled out the sheets of parchment that they had gotten from the bank, the inheritance test, blood test, and the will. She then handed them over to Amelia, who proceeded to read them over each in turn.

"Well, I can say matter of factly that Lucius does not know about the change in ownership over House Malfoy… I have to wonder how he has managed not to notice his inability to access his vaults?" Amelia inquired of Narcissa.

Narcissa shrugged, "Lucius always made sure to keep a stash of gold on the manor grounds, among a few assorted other things. It is highly unlikely that he has needed to go into the bank in the days since I disappeared from his side."

"Well that is interesting, next matter of business… Godfather Ritual?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, he most certainly is not the one who told Voldemort where to find us," Lily stated. "I managed to track Remus down a few days prior to meeting up with Harry, and aside from suffering a nasty case of shock when he saw me, he managed to pretty much assure me that it wasn't him either, which means…"

"It was Pettigrew!" Moody shouted in anger.

"Yes, it certainly was," Lily admitted.

"Well that is certainly unfortunate, as it turns out Sirius killed Pettigrew," Amelia stated.

"Are you positive Peter is dead?" Lily asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, it is just that I seem to recall reading that the only thing they ever found of Peter was a finger… that seems awfully convenient to me," Lily stated.

"He was blown up, Lily…" Amelia said.

"So why didn't they find his innards all over the scene of the crime?" Narcissa asked, easily picking up on the train of thought that Lily had been following. Amelia had been a few years ahead of Lily and Narcissa, and as such shouldn't really be expected to have noticed the things that the two of them had noticed, and that Lily had confided in her after finally being let in on the secret.

"What is it you two know, and how do you know it?" Amelia asked the two women in front of her.

"Three out of the four so-called Marauders were or are, actually unregistered Animagi. James took the form of a Stag. Sirius takes the form of a Grim. As for Peter…" Lily started the explanation.

"He takes the form of a common brown rat," Narcissa stated.

As soon as she said that, Harry's eyes widened in abject terror and shock at what he had just heard, "Oh hell! I… I think I know what Sirius is after, and where he is going to be heading!"

All eyes in the room turned to look at Harry after he said that causing the young man to gulp, "Ron… he has a pet brown rat that is missing a toe on what would be one of its hands if it were a human."

"That seems a little too convenient," Narcissa stated.

"Perhaps not," Lily said after a moment, causing the others to look at her funnily. As such she asked Moody, "What is the connection between the House of Weasley and the Order of the Phoenix?"

Moody wracked his brain for a moment before responding, "Gideon and Fabian Prewett, Molly Weasley's brothers were both members of the Order… as was Peter. He would have known the Weasley family associated with Dumbledore, and thus would have been able to keep tabs on what the Headmaster is doing in that manner."

"If Peter was a member of this Order, how is it he was able to betray his fellow members to Voldemort in spite of the loyalty oaths?" Amelia asked.

"The Dark Mark that Voldemort brands his followers with twists any oaths of loyalty that a person makes so that those oaths automatically service the Dark Lord," Narcissa explained, "I was ever so fortunate to avoid having that brand placed upon me."

"Wouldn't have mattered, becoming a Half-Genie automatically strips any magic placed on the person who is becoming a Half-Genie by anyone other than the Genie who turns you, or her Master. The one exception to that rule is in the form of Blood Magic, such as what was used in your Marriage Contract," Lily explained.

"Fascinating," Narcissa stated, "I happen to know for a fact that Bellatrix' contract did not use Blood Magic… though her sanity was broken by a Blood Magic based Chastity Ritual. I don't suppose…"

"We'll discuss it, but if we did that she would be a consort. I am not allowing Harry to make her one of his wives after everything she has done," Lily admonished.

"That is… if you can convince the Minister to grant her amnesty," Amelia stated. "Now the next matter we need to discuss… what is this about a betrothal contract? I knew nothing about this… and it can't be serious… the House of Bones is to be absorbed by the House of Potter when the Marriage is enacted?"

Lily sighed, "Honestly, I had no idea that this agreement had been made between your brother and my late husband either, though I can't say I am entirely surprised by the proposal. This way Susan would be allowed into Harry's family as a First Wife, rather than being forced into the position of a Second Wife as per the Line Continuation option. It also would allow Harry to have a Second Wife specifically for the House of Bones."

Amelia sighed, Lily had a good point. Susan had been dreading the fact that she was likely doomed to live the life of a Second Wife when she was older. This however allowed her a different option, "Very well. In that case we will need to arrange for a meeting between, Lord Potter and Susan at the earliest possible convenience, I fear she is going to need to make a formal apology to her betrothed for her behavior during the last School Year."

Lily and Narcissa both cocked an eyebrow as the glanced at Harry, who himself had blushed scarlet at the reminder of how the School had been treating him ever since his secret of being a Parselmouth had been revealed, "She doesn't need to do that!"

"Of course she does, even if it is only for her own peace of mind. I fear that she is going to be mortified by her behavior last year once she learns that she is your betrothed," Amelia said placatingly.

Harry blushed even more at this statement.

"I am afraid I will be required to inform Lucius Malfoy that House Malfoy is no longer under his control. I fear he will desire a duel of satisfaction from Lord Potter for what he will invariably see as Line Theft…"

"He legally has no legs to stand on in that regard. House Malfoy was acquired in proper accord with the Wizengamot Charter through the Right of Conquest accords. In Harry's first year, Draco Malfoy challenged him to a Wizarding Duel. Upon arriving at the predetermined location for the duel at the predetermined time, Harry discovered that Draco had stood him up and informed Argus Filch that someone would be out of bounds in that area of the Castle after hours. Prior to the start of Harry's second year, Lucius Malfoy slipped a cursed diary into the belongings of Ginevra Weasley. This Diary would go on to possess Ginevra and force her to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the Basilisk housed within. Harry defeated both the Basilisk and the Diary, earning him his second victory against House Malfoy, and incidentally his third victory against Houses Slytherin and Gaunt. Shortly after that, Harry tricked Lucius into freeing the House Elf by the name of Dobby from his service. The House Elf wisely chose to immediately bond itself to Harry. Upon realizing the deception, Lucius tried to cast the Killing Curse on Harry, Dobby stopped him, this counted as the third victory against House Malfoy," Lily counted off the situation.

"Well shite, Lucius is going to be pissed!" Moody stated rather succinctly.

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose, "This is going to cause a shitestorm at the Ministry, but he can do nothing. Very well. If there is no further business, I need to go into the Ministry and deal with a new load of paperwork that just presented itself to me."

"No, I think we are done here," Harry said.

"Well it was certainly a pleasure meeting you all. If you could dismiss Auror Moody, I would appreciate it." Amelia said as she started collecting her possessions.

"Mister Moody, you are dismissed, but please stay in touch," Harry said.

"Aye lad," Moody said as he stood from where he had been leaning against the wall after having gathered himself after the curse had subsided.

"Now, I believe next Saturday would be the best time for you to meet Susan. I will bring her here so as to not raise as much suspicion. Until then, have a good day," Amelia said. Once that was done she and Moody departed the room.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Narcissa stated with a wide grin on her face.

"It was at that," Lily said, as the trio began the process of returning to their room.

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**


	4. A1C4: Susan & The Weasley's

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. The authors are in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I apologize for not getting this posted on Monday or Tuesday. I was suffering from some extreme back pain and thus not really feeling up to posting anything on that day. Again, apologies.

 **xXx The Genie of House Potter xXx  
xXx Arc 01: Summer 1993 / Ch. 04: Susan & the Weasley's xXx**

* * *

 ** **xXx The Ossuary xXx  
xXx House of Bones Ancestral Home xXx  
xXx Saturday, August 14th, 1993 xXx  
xXx 1410 Zulu Time xXx****

"WHAT!?" a feminine voice shrieked out in confusion and outrage. This voice belonged to an incredibly busty thirteen year old girl with brilliant red hair and brown eyes. She was currently glaring at her Aunt and Guardian who had just got done informing her that she was in a Betrothal Contract that would cede ownership of the House of Bones to her future husband.

"Calm down, Susan! It is not nearly as bad as it might initially sound," Amelia stated to her Niece.

"Oh? Not so bad you say? Explain that please, I am dying to know how this could be a good thing!" Susan practically spat at her Aunt.

Amelia sighed, this wasn't going as well as she had hoped, "Well, you were the one who informed me not so long ago that you didn't really want to become a Second Wife to someone. This allows you to become a First Wife…"

"Oh well that is ruddy nice, it gives me a better marriage at the expense of having my House stolen from me," Susan glared hatefully, "So who is the blowhard I have to marry?"

Amelia sighed again, "Harry Potter."

Susan blinked, "come again?"

"You are betrothed to the newly recognized Lord Harry Potter of the House of Potter, who is also the lord of several other houses and as such entitled to have multiple wives. I have just recently come from a meeting with him and two women, one who is already holding the position of First Wife for one of his houses, and the other who will likely end up becoming the First Wife for House Potter itself," Amelia explained to her Niece.

"The bloody hell?" Susan asked incredulously, still not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Incidentally, despite the fact that he is now the Lord of House Slytherin, he was not the one responsible for opening the Chamber of Secrets. You know what that means, don't you young lady?" Amelia said to her Niece with her own glare.

Susan predictably crashed into the couch behind her as the realization of what she had done over the course of the past year at Hogwarts fully caught up to her, "He's going to hate me!"

"I very much doubt that. Lord Potter seems to be a man capable of a great deal of forgiveness and love, so I don't think you need to worry overly much. You do still owe him an apology however." Amelia told Susan.

Susan could only meekly nod her head in agreement.

 **xXx Private Meeting Room, the Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Saturday, August 21st, 1993 xXx  
xXx 1100 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry was seated in the room silently waiting for Susan to arrive. He had been horrified when his mother and Narcissa had each informed him that it was customary for the two betrothed to be left to their own devices during their very first official meeting after being made aware of the fact that they were betrothed. This was more so that they could unload any issues that they might have with each other in privacy, without having to worry about eavesdroppers.

Predictably, Harry had been the first one to arrive. He looked up as the door opened and Susan entered the room. She was dressed in a floral pattern sundress that left very little to the imagination in regards to her curves. Despite the fact that she was still developing, she had a very well defined figure already.

Noticing that Harry's eyes were roaming her body, Susan blushed scarlet and said "Er… um… er… I suppose, um… hello Harry."

Harry gave her the patented Potter lopsided smile, as he said "You look very beautiful Susan."

Susan blushed even more at his compliment, "Um… I'm sorry… you know… for how I treated you last year."

Harry sighed, "Susan, you aren't really at fault for that, you realize that?"

"That doesn't make it right!" Susan protested.

"I never said it did. However I am not going to hold you responsible for following an opinion that your entire Hogwarts House shared because of a few key facts. First, the circumstantial evidence was rather damning. I was speaking Parseltongue, and I have been informed that it is a language that cannot be understood unless you also speak Parseltongue, so it is unlikely anyone that had been present could be expected to have understood what I was saying to the snake in question…"

"Well yeah but…" Susan interrupted.

"Let me finish, Susan!" Harry chided, causing the girl to blush scarlet again, "Now the next reason is because according to your Aunt, neither of you had been made aware of the existence of the Betrothal Contract. Thus there is simply no way I could possibly hold you liable for a breach of faith in regards to the contract due to the fact that such a breach requires cognizant knowledge of the existence of the contract for it to be valid. Just don't go repeating that mistake and we are good."

Susan sighed as she sat down across from Harry at the table, "Harry, you are perhaps the nicest guy in existence. Has anyone ever told you that? If it had been anyone else I would have been thrown to the wolves in the Wizengamot for what I did to you."

Harry frowned, "Surely not everyone is that bad…"

"Perhaps not, but it doesn't change the fact that I consider myself lucky to be betrothed to you," Susan said, "Now tell me, have you made arrangements to move into a set of Lord's Quarters?"

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I will take that as a no," Susan said, "I guess we have one more thing on the agenda for today. Lord's Quarters are the rooms set aside specifically for those who attain the status of Emancipated Lord while attending Hogwarts. They are set aside for them specifically because at the very moment that the Lord becomes emancipated, any Betrothal Contracts in their name become activated. This means that the female partner in the Betrothal is forbidden from fraternizing with any male other than their betrothed until such time as they are married."

"Um… why?" Harry asked.

"To prevent potential line theft," Susan explained.

"Oh! Oh that is what Narcissa was referring to… oh hell!" Harry groaned.

Susan smiled, "I see you understand the stakes that we are now playing for, Harry. This is good. Now I suppose one of us should go and find the others so that we can continue this discussion now that we have divested ourselves of any lingering issues."

"Er… yes, right that would be a good idea," Harry said as he stood and quickly left the room. Susan sighed at his departure, this was going to be interesting.

A few moments later, Harry returned with her Auntie and two other women. One Susan vaguely recognized as Narcissa Malfoy… the other Susan had never seen before, "Who are you?"

Lily smiled at the girl, "Hello, I am Lily Potter."

Susan stuck a finger in her ear and rubbed it around before pulling it out and saying, "I'm sorry, I couldn't have heard what I thought I just heard… did you just say you are Lily Potter?"

"Indeed I did," Lily said.

Susan swivelled her head to look at Harry before saying, "Okay, how did you pull your mother back from beyond the grave? And why am I getting vibes saying that you two are romantically involved? Even by Pureblood standards that is beyond bizarre…"

"Er… um… er… how do I.. er…" Harry stammered.

"Oh look, you broke him!" Narcissa cooed.

"And you! Your Draco's mother… am I to believe that you are also romantically involved with Harry?" Susan shot at Narcissa.

Narcissa simply grinned in response. Harry was still stammering, and Lily was smiling her evil smile. So it was left to Amelia to explain.

"Susan, Harry is indeed involved with both of these women… however it is complicated. Narcissa is part and parcel with the fact that Harry has won the title of Lord Malfoy through right of conquest. As for Lily… um… why don't you explain it, Lils…" Amelia stated.

"I am a Djinni bound in service to the House of Potter. I cannot die, rather I was incapacitated on that Halloween night. One of the terms of my service to House Potter is that I am to provide pleasure to the Lord of the House. Normally I do this unwillingly as I do not usually love the Lords of the House of Potter. However with James I was able to find proper love. Harry I of course love as he is my own son… unfortunately the terms of my service have perverted my love for Harry from a maternal love into a romantic love. I do still consider myself his mother, but I also see myself as his wife," Lily explained.

"That is… just wow," Susan stated.

"Incidentally, I will be providing you the same service I provided to Narcissa," Lily said.

"Oh? And what service is that?" Susan asked.

"I will be making you into a Half-Genie, so that you never have to fear dying on Harry due to old age," Lily stated.

Susan's eyes bugged out at that statement.

"As nice as all that is; I believe you wanted to discuss something else, Susan?" Amelia asked.

Susan coughed lightly to clear her throat, before turning her attention to her Aunt, "Right, um… Harry has just informed me that he hasn't made any arrangements to move into a set of Lord's Quarters."

Amelia frowned at this information, however Lily smiled and said, "It has been taken care of. Poppy Pomfrey is one of the people who knows about my nature as a Djinn. I had of course popped into the School a few times to check up on Harry's health, most notably at the end of his first and second years…"

Narcissa picked up from here, "I happened to chance upon her in the School at the end of Harry's second year, and between the three of us, we made arrangements over the past few weeks for Lily and I to attend Hogwarts as exchange students in Harry and Susan's year. We also made sure that Harry was promoted to Lord's Quarters upon his emancipation, and included the three of our names, Susan, as co-residents in those quarters."

"Forgive me for asking, but what names are the two of you going to be going by while at Hogwarts?" Susan asked, "You can't be going by your current names if you are disguising yourselves as students…"

"I will be known by the name of 'Crina,'" Lily stated, "It is the Romanian name meaning 'Lily.'"

"And I will, in keeping with Black naming traditions, be going by the name of 'Stela,' which is Romanian for 'Star,'" Narcissa said, "We will of course be pretending to be sisters."

"What family?" Susan asked, "I mean you can't very well claim residence in a Lord's Quarters unless you are from an established family that has a Betrothal Contract with the Lord in question, right?"

"This is true, fortunately I am old enough to know of a few families that are still on charter with the Wizengamot, but who haven't been seen in the Wizarding World in… several centuries," Lily stated.

Narcissa snorted, "For good reason! If what you said is true, that entire family relocated to another universe first chance they got!"

"Er… what family are we referring to here?" Amelia asked.

"The Schweinorgs. Incidentally, the current Head of the Family named me his Regent in this world until such time as he decides to reclaim the title himself… which is unlikely as this world bores him to tears… though we might have to worry about his granddaughters showing up someday," Lily stated.

"Do I want to know?" Amelia asked.

"Altrouge and Arcueid make even the strongest of Vampires of this world look like rambunctious toddlers in terms of the difference in their respective power levels," Lily stated, "Anyways, yeah, Narcissa and I will be presenting ourselves as members of House Schweinorg."

Both Amelia and Susan nodded their acceptance of this fact. Then Amelia remembered one other thing she needed to clear up, "If both you and Narcissa will be attending Hogwarts as students, I need to know who will be representing the interests of House Potter in the Wizengamot?"

Harry, Narcissa and Lily all blinked for a moment as they considered this question. Before Narcissa or Lily could respond, Harry blurted out, "You!"

Amelia was then sent spluttering as she realized that with her Niece now betrothed to Harry, and the other two adults in his wife attending school again, she really was the only option for the position. Eventually she got out, "I think I am going to need a drink…"

 **xXx Madam Malkin's, Diagon Alley xXx  
xXx Saturday, August 28th, 1993 xXx  
xXx roughly 1600 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry was sitting on a stool in Madam Malkin's feeling a sense of utter exhaustion. For the entirety of the past three days, Susan, Lily and Narcissa had been dragging him all across both Diagon Alley and the greater London area so that each of the girls could do their last minute shopping for the new School Year.

To make matters worse, Narcissa and Lily had already adopted the forms that they would be wearing while at Hogwarts. They made surprisingly attractive brunette's. As such, Amelia had hired a recently graduated Auror Cadet to serve as their chaperone.

Apparently this Auror was someone who Lily knew…

 **xXx Flashback xXx**

 _As soon as Lily saw the Auror she pounced on her and happily declared "NYMPHADORA!"_

 _This caused the Auror to freeze in shock at being recognized by someone she clearly did not know… Eventually she regained her composure and growled out, "DON'T CALL ME THAT! And how do you know that name?"_

 _"Dora, allow me to introduce Lily Potter. Lily, you can remove your disguise so that Dora can recognize you properly," Susan said._

 _Lily nodded sagely and reverted back to her adult form. This had the surprising effect of causing Dora to start crying, "Auntie?"_

 _"Auntie?" Narcissa asked._

 _Lily rolled her eyes, "I'm not sure exactly why, but Andromeda had ingrained the idea that I am to be considered Nymphadora's Aunt into her little head from a very young age."_

 _"It's because Uncle James was my Godfather," Dora explained._

 _"Oh, well I guess that explains it," Lily stated._

 **xXx End Flashback xXx**

As it was, Harry had now been exposed to more nubile flesh than he ever imagined possible. And to think… he could still gain several more wives before all was said and done.

Suddenly Lily, Susan and Narcissa came out of the fitting room so that they could model their new robes for him, and Harry was forced to hide his stiffening member.

 **xXx Dining Room, The Leaky Cauldron xXx  
xXx Tuesday, August 31st, 1993 xXx  
xXx 0730 Zulu Time xXx**

Harry, Lily and Narcissa had started spending more time in public ever since the two women settled on their disguises for the coming year. As such the three of them had prime seats for the spectacle that began unfolding into their very lives.

Whether it would prove to be fortunate or not, both Amelia and Susan had as of late begun to show up at precisely 7:00 am in order to take their breakfast with the trio. As such, the two ladies of House Bones ALSO had prime seats for the spectacle that began unfolding on this morning.

The first hint that any of them had that something unusual was about to happen came in the form of one Miss Hermione Granger being dropped off at the tavern by her parents. Of course neither Narcissa, Lily nor Amelia recognized the significance of her arrival, however both Harry and Susan became far more rigid in their seats upon noticing her.

She noticed them too, and made her way over to them. "Oh, Harry! It is sooo good to see you! I had been ever so worried since you stopped writing to me. What has been going on? Who are these people? Oh, hello Susan…" that last bit was said more as an afterthought than anything else.

"Hermione… allow me to introduce my betrothed, Susan of course you already know, these other two are Crina and Stela Schweinorg. The adult you don't recognize is Susan's aunt, Amelia."

"Betrothals, Harry? That is a rather antiquated and somewhat barbaric tradition. You should cancel those agreements," Hermione chided him.

Susan huffed as she looked at the girl, "Look here Miss 'I know everything because I read a book,' Betrothals are the accepted norm in Wizarding Society, especially between highly placed members of that society. We practice betrothals for a very good reason, and just because the Muggles no longer use that system doesn't give you the right to come in here and judge us based on Muggle moral standards!"

"Here-here!" Lily and Narcissa echoed the sentiment.

Amelia sighed, "Miss Granger, Harry and his betrothed are all happy with this arrangement. It would be entirely improper to try to dissuade them from the course they are now set on, not to mention illegal. If you were to interfere in their betrothals, you would be guilty of attempted Line Theft. At best you could hope that Harry and his betrothed would take pity on you and ignore the charge. At worst, you would end up in Azkaban due to the fact that you have no assets that can be absorbed by Harry's house."

"Harry would never do that to me, I am his best friend!" Hermione stated with conviction. This of course simply caused Harry to turn his head and roll his eyes.

Just then the Floo in the corner of the room turned green and began spitting out gingers.

"Oh hell!" Harry groaned out before shooting a glare at Hermione, "You came here to meet the Weasley's, didn't you? The entire lot of you… you were coming to collect me, weren't you?"

"Well of course we were, Harry, you are our friend and after what happened last year we wanted to make sure everything was alright…" Hermione stated while affecting a hurt look.

"Harry, what happened last year?" Lily asked.

"Vernon might have locked me in a room with bars on the window…" Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Amelia, At this time I am informing you in your capacity as the head of the DMLE that the House of Potter will very likely be filing formal charges against the Muggle House of Dursley for crimes committed against the Heir of the House of Potter while he was in their care. I am not sure of the full extent of those charges, but I will let you know once I am…" Lily stated.

"Of course Crina," Amelia said.

"WHAT?" Hermione squawked in surprise, "Harry stop her!"

"Why would I do that when I happen to agree with her on this matter?" Harry asked.

Just then the Weasley brood had finally arrived at the table.

"Harry-dear, it is so nice to see you… and Madam Bones… this is a surprise why are you here?" Molly Weasley inquired as she gazed upon the people sitting at the table.

"I was taking breakfast with my Niece's betrothed, if you really must know." Amelia said crisply.

"Don't be ridiculous, I would have known if Harry were betrothed!" Molly declared heatedly.

"Would you now?" Amelia asked the woman. "Well that is certainly an interesting statement. Would you care to enlighten me as to how you would have come by this knowledge?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore would have told me…" Molly said matter of factly. This statement caused Arthur Weasley to palm his face, which in turn caused Narcissa's eyebrow to quirk upwards.

"Is that so. Harry, it has been nice breaking my fast with you, but I fear I am going to need to talk to some people at the Ministry. I leave Susan in your care, if only so the two of you can keep each other out of trouble." Amelia said as she stood up and left through the Floo.

"Harry dear, please come sit and continue your meal with us…" Molly said while grabbing Harry by the arm and trying to force him to rise.

"Unhand Harry this instant!" Lily declared in a loud and ominous tone of voice that seemed to crackle with barely restrained power.

"Now listen here you trollop…" Molly began to say in heated tone, while purposefully ignoring the command to unhand Harry.

Narcissa smirked and said "Oh now you are in for it!" causing everyone in the room except for Molly and Harry to look over at her in confusion.

Lily stood up and allowed the full might of her magic to flow completely unrestrained around the room… the strength of it staggered everyone but Narcissa and Harry as they both had a level of immunity to it due to being bonded to House Potter and being Lily's Master respectively.

Finally Lily spoke in a commanding tone, "In accordance with the terms of my role within the House of Potter and all of its associated Houses, I hereby lay claim to the Life Debt owed to the House of Potter by the House of Weasley. Ginevra Weasley it is now your choice, either you are to be remanded into the custody of House Potter and it's associated Houses for the remainder of your days, or you are to forfeit your life to the Head of House Potter in return for the considerable risk that he put his own life into in order to save your own."

As soon as she finished speaking, the spell that had stunned the entire dining area broke. Molly predictably released Harry and rushed over to Ginny and wrapped her in a hug, "My baby! You can't have my baby!"

Arthur sighed, the terms were properly laid out according to Pure-Blood Law. And Harry had in fact put his life into considerable danger in order to rescue Ginevra. Which meant that he could not deny the claim. He did have one question on his mind, "What is your role within House Potter, exactly, Miss?

"I am sorry, but that is not something I am at liberty to discuss. Simply know that I have the same authority to make decisions in regards to the House of Potter as Harry does," Lily stated.

"But… that would make you…" Arthur stated.

"To put this in terms that you might be able to understand, Harry's father and our own arranged her betrothal contract to Harry in such a way that she would automatically gain the same authority within Harry's household that a Head Wife would have the moment that the Contract became active," Narcissa explained.

"I see… very well. Molly step away from Ginevra. She has a choice to make, and we are not permitted to interfere with that choice any further," Arthur commanded.

Molly looked furious at her husband due to what he had just told her to do, but he had said it in his Head of House voice, which meant she had no choice but to comply. After Molly had stepped away from Ginevra, Arthur said "Make your choice,"

Ginny gulped as tears started falling down her face, "I don't want to die!"

"So be it. Ginny, you are no longer a member of House Weasley. From now on, you are a member of House Potter and it's associated Houses. Join your new family. I believe that the rest of us should leave, before we make the situation any worse than it already is," Arthur said, directing the remainder of his family, along with a furious looking Hermione out of the room.

Ginevra just stood there looking completely distraught over had just happened. This caused Lily to sigh, "Ginny, if I can call you that, please understand that what I just did was not meant as a punishment for you, but as a way of convincing your former family to stop interfering in Harry's life."

"But… but why?" Ginevra asked in a choked up voice.

"Because if your family had continued to follow along the path that they were treading, I would have been forced to utterly and completely annihilate them, and I don't think Harry would have liked that," Lily stated.

Ginny nodded in partial understanding, "Your not just simply betrothed to Harry, are you?"

"What I am is so incredibly more complicated than a simple betrothal that explaining it in terms of a betrothal is just a whole heck of alot easier than trying to explain the entire convoluted truth of the situation to someone…" Lily admitted.

"Unless you plan on shagging their minds out, like you did to Harry after explaining the situation to him," Narcissa stated with a smirk.

Ginevra's eyes bugged out at that statement and her face flushed a shade of red that was nearly the same as her hair.

"Oh yes, you have that to look forward too now as well, Ginny," Lily said with a knowing smirk.

And just like that, the littlest Weasley fell into a dead faint.

"I suppose you two had been planning to embarrass her like that if you ever needed to call in that debt?" Harry asked.

"I might have told them just how much of an obvious fangirl of yours that she is…" Susan admitted sheepishly.

Harry sighed, "Well, let's get her somewhere that she isn't causing a public spectacle."

 **xXx Chapter End xXx**

 **Cast List:  
** See the versions on AO3 or HPFFA for the Cast List and Measurements.

 **Author's Note:** Something to note here, is that in this story, Witches and Wizards tend to go through sexual maturation FASTER than Muggles. This leads to lots of cases of early blooming in certain area's of the female anatomy, and in some cases rather startling breast sizes on young bodies. Susan is an incredibly prime example of this. She will have a very substantial rack when she reaches full adulthood. Thank god for levitation charms, yeah? Ginevra unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, is not nearly so blessed.


End file.
